propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Extra-sensory Perception (ESP)
Extra-Sensory Perception (ESP) is the manifestation of mental power using stamina and intelligence as its base multipliers. Compared to Magic, the number of ESPers are small. ESP occurs in the same manner throughout all people who have it, either development stimulation through a ESP-training program or innate manifestation. The manners in which ESP manifests are spread across multiple faculties, including physical, mental and fundamental dimensions, and are thus not classified by type, but by capability. History The earliest recorded practice of ESP came much later, only in the 1960s, coinciding with J.B Rhine 's studies on parapsychology. The earliest recorded people to have ESP was a doctor couple, Hidetaka Kato and Noda Isao. In a study conducted in 1964 in the Nagakawa Prefecture in Japan, the couple exhibited exceedingly high scores in a card-guessing experiment, averaging a score of 23 out of 25 when the two of them took the test together. They were later monitored with their consent, and were allegedly found to possess a certain form of clairvoyance that allowed them to diagnose patients with extreme accuracy and speed as long as they were working together. Classification The classifications of ESP are: *Physical *Mental *Fundamental *Other Physical Physical ESP is the use of the mental faculty to affect the physical space around the ESPer. Powers in this category include pyrokinesis, telekinesis, cryokinesis, superspeed, superstrength, unaided flight and electric manipulation among others. Physical ESPers are the best suited for frontline activity on the battlefield. Users of Physical ESP Jasper Black - Telekinesis Satsumura Kyouko - Superstrength/Superspeed Shizuka Ariko - Heat Sense Sol C. Raxius - Telekinesis Ishmail Kaiser-Rothschild - EM Manipulation/Nullification Etienne Rousseau - Pheromone Manipulation Gregoire H. Althea - Image-assisted Replication Mental Mental ESP is the use of the mental faculty to affect living things' perceptions around the ESPer. Powers in this category include telepathy, plant manipulation, animal manipulation and illusion among others. Mental ESP users are best suited as a support for other physical ESPers on the battlefield. Users of Mental ESP Jasper Black - Clairvoyance Orville B. Mortimer - Sense Nullification Satsumura Kyouko - Clairvoyance Kendra Balthazar DiCapulet - Telepathy Pia Amaretta Mnemosyne - Illusory Projection Fundamental Fundamental ESP is the use of the mental faculty to affect basic laws of nature and the universe around the ESPer. Powers in this category include time-space manipulation, energy manipulation, vector manipulation and creation among others. Fundamental ESP is usually the strongest class of ESP. Its users are well suited for individual missions. Users of Fundamental ESP Kurogane Yuki - Gravity Control Jorryn "Jack" French Janneva / Nimue Nanami Nincanegue - Imagination Engine Other Other ESP skills that do not fall under the above three come under this category. This includes skills like empathic mimicry, power stealing, and spiritual powers. Users of other forms of ESP Noel R. Fitzgerald - Harmonisation Xaravir Lucafont - Intuitive Aptitude Sources (Quantum theory) Estron The estron is not a naturally occurring particle, and does not exist in nature. Estrons are similar in nature to photons in that they are made up of packets of energy, but differ in that estrons have mass. However, once estrons are completely depleted of energy, they cease to exist entirely. Estrons do not follow the equation E=mc² ''as the amount of energy released by each estron before disappearing is vastly smaller than the energy released by a particle following Einstein's law. Functional Details Estrons are created via the ''Fitzpatrick-Occhel process, where the soul of an organic being reacts at a fundamental level with the organic body of the soul's container to convert energy into estron packets. From this, estrons function similarly to magitrons in that ESP is created via the conversion of estrons into energy by running the equivalent of a current - an estron restol - '''through a series of estrons via the use of the soul's architecture, '''Restol Amplifier, which can be controlled and utilised by people with ESP. Estrons that have been created through this manner but are expulsed from the body before use through the inefficient use of energy cannot be reabsorbed, as estrons spontaneous break apart outside of the soul's architecture into various energies, depending on the ESP user's ability. This phenomena has been termed Natural Occurrence: Oblivation Phenomenon, or NO:OP for short. Reactions and Conversions Magitrons and estrons are not fundamentally convertible, and will spontaneously annihilate with each other to create large amounts of energy. As a result, ESP users are not able to use magic at the same time as they are using ESP due to the opposing nature of the two ability types. However, ESP users may use magic without any harm to themselves if they are not using both at the same time. Category:Propella Story Universe